Konna Ni Chikaku De
by ialem-yuki
Summary: She thought she was over him. Then again, when Ryoma's arrival, 5 yrs after his departure, things just got a little complicated. With a few helping hands, can Ryoma figure out what Sakuno is to him? RyoSaku. Slight MomoAn and Tomokai.
1. He's back!

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**A/N: Second story dedicated to the cutest pair I have ever seen: RyoSaku.**

**Sadly my dears, this is not a sequel to Out of My League, my other RyoSaku story. The translation is: **_**This Close**_**.**

**Setting: 5 years after Ryoma went back to America. All are in high school and our favorite couple is both seventeen, in second year high school.**

* * *

It's a wonderful Saturday morning and Karupin; a Himalayan cat just woke up. She was planning to go back to sleep when the door to where ever room she was, was slammed open. The said cat ran to the other side of the room.

Well, if it isn't Echizen Nanjirou in his full glory, smirking upon seeing that his begotten son is still asleep, cuddling his pillow as if it was his lifeline.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN~!!!!" Nanjirou barked as he pulled the blanket off of Ryoma.

"It's too early, Oyaji. I just came back and you're already bugging me. Leave me alone." Ryoma mumbled as he hid his face under his pillow.

"You do know that sooner or later, Ryoga will bug you as well. So get up and your mom's cooking Japanese breakfast!" Nanjirou shouted as he walked way to proud of himself, out of the poor boy's room.

Apparently, at exactly 2 am in the morning, Ryoma Echizen, the Grand Slam and Wimbledon Champion just got home from America. He was expecting to have at least another hour of sleep until he's perverted father trespassed his room.

Yes. _Trespassed_.

"Stupid Oyaji." Ryoma mumbles as he slowly and sleepily stood up and walked to his bathroom, grabbing his towel on the way.

* * *

"Here you go Ryoma. I'm sorry for your father's behavior."

"It's okay mom. I got used to it." Ryoma sarcastically said as he took his chopsticks.

"So, did you have a nice sleep Ryoma-kun?" Nanako, Ryoma's cousin asked.

"No. Thanks to that pervert." Ryoma whispered.

Nanako can only laugh at it.

"Hey twerp."

"According to the grapevine, my morning just got worse." Ryoma mumbled incoherently.

"Oh, don't be such a pooper Ryoma. You do know I missed you." Ryoga smiled.

"Back off." Was all Ryoma could say.

"Your senpai's have been calling the night before you came. They were all asking if the rumors were true." Nanako giggled, remembering the calls she has been receiving the other night.

------Flashback------

"_Nanako-chan! Nya! Nya! Nya! Is it true? O'chibi's coming back!?" ____ Eiji_

"_I'm glad he's coming back; please tell him to take care always." ____ Oishi_

"_Pssshhh… is it true?" ____ Kaido_

"_My calculations tell me that the rumor the paparazzi have been giving is a 99.9% sure, right, Nanako-san?" ____ Inui_

"_It'll be fun now that he's back." ____ Fuji_

"_I can't believe it! He really is back!" ____ Momoshiro_

"_BURNING!!! THE KID'S BACK~!" ____ Takashi_

"_Thank you for confirming." ____ Tezuka_

------End of Flashback------

"Oh. I see." Ryoma nodded.

"Ryoma, classes start this coming Monday, it's a good thing you don't have to be home schooled anymore. It's been five years as well." His mom said from the kitchen.

"It's good you got rid of that teacher from me…" Ryoma whispered under his breath.

------Flashback------

"_Ryoma-kun this is not a complex sentence. Let me show you how to make one. -Insert wink-." A voluptuous teacher said._

------End of Flashback------

"I do know how to make a complex sentence." He said as he stood up from his chair.

"Thanks for the food. I'll be out, checking on the regulars." Ryoma continued as he grabbed a jacket and his hat.

"Be back before sunset. I'll prepare you a Japanese dinner!" Nanako called out.

"Hai!" Ryoma answered as he closed the front door.

* * *

Once he was outside their house the sun hit Ryoma's eyes blinding him for a second.

"It's been a long time. I need to agree on you mom. I should phone Momo-senpai when I'm near the tennis court." Ryoma smirked as he walked.

* * *

"Ne, Tomo-chan, do you think Sakuno-chan would come by and bring us something to eat?" Momoshiro asked the brown haired girl.

"I think so. She always does." Tomoka smiled.

"Momo! Stop slacking off!" Ann Tachibana, Momoshiro's current girlfriend scolded from the courts.

"Later Tomo-chan! Coming Ann~!" Momo shouted back as he ran back to the courts.

"Tomoka…" a sly voice came from behind.

"Kaido-kun, you know jealousy will not bring you anywhere." Tomoka giggled.

"Pshhh... Whatever." Kaido garbled as he stood up and went back to the courts. Poor Momoshiro, he's going to get a beating from Kaido.

* * *

"BURNING~! YOU BETTER GET READY FUJI! I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU~! BURN IT~!" a familiar voice roared.

"He sure is fired up." Eiji laughed.

"That's Taka alright. Get ready Eiji." Oishi tapped Eiji on his left shoulder.

"We're up? This is energizing!" Eiji jumped from his sitting position to a standing position.

* * *

"ASSEMBLE!" Tezuka's voice boomed throughout the courts.

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou~! We were up next!" Eiji waterfall-cried.

"It's okay Eiji, maybe it's something important…" Oishi comforted.

"It _IS_ important, Oishi." Coach Ryuuzaki smiled.

"Listen carefully." Tezuka said.

"The finals are nearing. I want everyone to be psyched up. Do your best and I hope you will use every ounce of power, stamina and technique to get to the Nationals. For now, Inui will handle you. Inui, take over." Coach Ryuuzaki smiled evilly.

Everyone's youthful face grimaced and turned purple when Coach Ryuuzaki said the 'Inui, take over' line. They just knew from their hearts that Inui taking over… meant hell.

"Run 50 laps around the court." Tezuka ordered as he closes his eyes.

"The last one will have the privilege to drink the Hyped New and Improved Penal-Tea." Inui smiled wickedly, showing a glass with black, bubbling liquid.

Everyone's faces turned green and they all started running; Fuji on the lead.

"Get out of my way!" Takashi roared swinging his yellow racket.

"Fuji! Nya! Why are you leading!? You love Inui's juices~! Get out of my way!" Eiji cried.

"I hate it when they do that!" Oishi shouted.

* * *

"Mou.... I'm late again. If I didn't have to go back to the market, I could have arrived earlier than this." a young girl muttered under her breath as she walked down the dirty road towards Seigaku's tennis courts.

* * *

"They just love to taste my teas." Inui smiled, sarcastically.

"Hm. I doubt it." Tezuka whispered.

"It's more like they hate it sempai."

Tezuka and Inui's eyes widened at the familiar remark. They looked at their right and saw someone that's also familiar.

"Could it be…?" Tezuka muttered.

Ryoma stood mighty at 5"10 feet, with the same disheveled hair, same smirk, same cap in a grey hoodie and cargo pants.

"Echizen has grown exactly 1.34 feet since the last time we met." Inui scribbled to his forever present notebook.

* * *

The same girl who is late; the auburn haired, chocolate hazel brown eyed girl made her presence as she called out to her tennis sempais but failed at her attempt.

"Gomen sempais, I'm late. But I made all of your favori-"

*clang* *clang* clang*

"R- R- Ryoma!" a sweet voice echoed throughout the courts.

Everyone stopped running as they heard that sweet voice startling say Ryoma's name.

"O'CHIBI~!" Eiji recovered first running towards Ryoma, tackling him.

"Eiji-sempai! Quit it!" Ryoma shouted.

Everyone hurdled around the Ryoma, throwing him questions. Not once did, anyone paid any attention to the shy, startled girl who brought lunch for everyone.

"Sakuno?" Tomoko whispered as she grabbed hold of Sakuno's hands that were trembling while fixing the bento boxes.

"I'm fine… I…"

"Sakuno, you don't have to fight it." Tomoka smiled.

"I… I don't want to see him…" Sakuno whispered before running off towards Seigaku's gate.

"Wait~! Sakuno!" Tomoka tried to follow but a hand gripped her shoulder.

Tomoka looks to the person who stopped him. Fuji's smiling face was staring at Sakuno's back.

"Let her be. For now." Fuji smiled.

"But Fuji-sempai…" Tomoka grimaced.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Fuji reassured.

_I hope so._

* * *

**Oh no! Why Sakuno-chan doesn't want to see our beloved Prince!? Well… We'll find out on the next chapter!**

**Reviews are well appreciated! Thank you.**


	2. Reminiscing and Burgers

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**Sorry for not updating that fast, you see, it's our finals week and college life isn't easy. D: Anyways, I hope you've liked the story so far. Suggestions and comments are well appreciated. Thank you. :D **

**What will Sakuno do now that Ryoma has entered her life once again? Can there be love? Or Ryoma will never realize how much Sakuno means to him? On with the story~!**

**

* * *

**

"Mou… I ran off again. Ann-chan and Tomo-chan surely will kill me when they get the chance..." Sakuno murmured to herself as she stopped from running in front of the Seigaku's school gate.

"Not really." Ann said in a singing voice, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ann-chan! Do not sneak on me like that…" Sakuno pouted.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to. It's just that I saw you running." Ann glumly smiled to her friend.

"About that… I… I'm sorry Ann-chan. It's just that… that…"

"Continue Sakuno."

"It's just that I'm not yet ready to see him again. It's just like that." Sakuno whispered.

"You? Not ready? Who are you kidding Ryuuzaki Sakuno!?" Ann exclaimed.

"It's not like th-"

"Sakuno, listen to me. You, not ready to see him, is a fallacy. Something stupid you came up with. I do not believe you. You've been faithfully waiting for him. You would not even go to the blind dates Tomoka and I have been setting you up!" Ann exclaimed once again.

The birds chirping suddenly engulfed the two. Sakuno was contemplating what Ann just said. It was true, she was waiting for him. And that she would rather do baby sitting than go to a blind date. She has been saving herself for him.

"Sakuno, you grew strong and independent in many ways. Do not hold yourself back. Get out of your shell. It's time to show that within Ryoma-san's absence, you were able to do something he never thought you were capable of." Ann smiled to her frowning friend.

"Ann-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Sakuno smiled a rare smile. It was full of confidence and happiness.

"It's nothing, anything for a friend in need." Ann grinned and held out a hand to Sakuno.

"Let's go back." Ann continued.

"Hai." Sakuno smiled.

* * *

"Nya, O'chibi, tell me, what is the feeling to be crowned the youngest Grand Slam and Wimbledon champion?? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Eiji nudged Ryoma's stomach, earning a groan from the kid.

"Eiji, you are hurting him." Oishi hissed.

"Echizen, how is your work out and diet?" Inui asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, does it still involve milk?" Taka asked.

"No… And Inui-sempai, it's a secret." Ryoma said, smirking.

Inui's glasses glinted for a split second.

"I'll find out soon." Inui concludes, walking away as he scribbles to his notebook.

"Nosy sempai." Ryoma mumbles.

"Hey guys!" Ann called out from the other side of the court.

"Ann-chan! Where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you." Momoshiro teary-eyed, said.

"Sorry Momo, I just helped Sakuno bring lunch in." Ann replied.

"LUNCH! SA-CHAN BROUGHT LUNCH~!" Eiji shouts as he bear hugged Sakuno.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma asks himself.

Now where did he hear that name? He was sure it was someone he knew because it kind of flicked a memory during his junior year days.

"Coach's grand daughter. The long haired girl who always have it on braids, whom, I believe you call _Wobbly Hips_?" Fuji smirks.

Ryoma stares at Sakuno's appearance. Her hair was still long, but not in pigtails but rather into a soft half pony. Her eyes showed every emotion she feels. She grew from _wobbly hips_ to someone he thought was beautiful.

_Beautiful? What the hell? Where did that came from?_

"Oh." Ryoma can only say.

Fuji raised an eyebrow to the young lad beside him.

"That's all you can say?" Fuji smirked wider.

"Mada mada dane sempai." Ryoma smirked back as he walked towards the small crowd gathering around Sakuno.

"Guess I was wrong." Fuji laughed to himself.

* * *

"Hey." Ryoma called out to the regulars gathering around Sakuno.

"Welcome back Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled to him.

"..."

Ryoma stared at Sakuno, he was observing her in more ways than one.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, you look different; in a good way." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno blushed as our prince smirked.

_Stop blushing Sakuno!_

Momoshiro tapped Ryoma's right shoulder.

"Care to give me a match?" Momo asked.

Ryoma was surprised. Usually, it was like the other way around. He is usually the one asking for matches from his sempai.

_It seems that a lot really changed while I was away._

"Why not? Let's go." Ryoma smirked evilly.

"The loser gets to give free burgers to everyone here. As many as they want." Momo grinned wider, confident he will beat the young prodigy.

"Aa, we'll see."

* * *

Skip match

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS BEATEN BY THAT BRAT!?!" Momoshiro shouts while messing up his hair.

"Calm down Momo. It's okay. At least you had fun." Ann tried to reassure the whining Momoshiro.

"The loser gets to buy burgers for everyone right?" Ryoma said while tugging his cap lower.

"Whatever…" Momo mumbles, sulking.

* * *

"I want 10 burgers please!" Eiji exclaimed.

"THAT'S TOO MUCH EIJI-SEMPAI!" Momoshiro wailed as he tries to stop Eiji from ordering more than he assumes he will.

"But O'chibi said we can order as much as we can!" Eiji pouted.

"Anou, Eiji-sempai, I'll just make extra special onigiri for you if you will order just 3 burgers. Will that be okay?" Sakuno suddenly butts in.

"REALLY!?! Okay then, 3 burgers for me." Eiji smiled to the cashier.

"Okay then sir, I'll just repeat all of your orders; 30 burgers and one sundae deluxe." The cashier repeated.

"Okay." Momoshiro grinned, relief overflowing through his veins.

"Sundae Deluxe?" Ryoma asks the sheepishly grinning sempai.

"It's for Sa-chan, for helping me." Momoshiro glanced to Sakuno, who was sitting beside Tezuka and Fuji.

"What did she do?" Ryoma asked, curiosity tinted in his voice.

Apparently, Ryoma was at the comfort room during the wailing, whining and all the blues between Eiji and Momoshiro's how-much-one-needs-to-order confrontation.

"She offered extra special onigiris in exchanged of 7 burgers out of ten, which Eiji-sempai would like to order." Momoshiro explained as he grabs the tray filled with burgers.

"Oh." Ryoma sighed.

"Hey guys, burgers just arrived!" Momoshiro called out.

"Momo, why did you buy a Sundae Deluxe?" Ann asked out of no where.

"It's for Sa-chan." Momo smiled.

"You and your ways of gratitude." Ann chuckled.

"Hey, Momo-sempai, you are going to make Sakuno fat! Stop feeding her with sweets!" Tomoka laughed.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaims, ferociously blushing at the remark. "Anou, arigato sempai." Sakuno continued.

Ann and Tomoka laughed. Ryoma, on the other hand, kept on analyzing Sakuno as if she was his hardest opponent in Tennis to ever match.

_How can she changed that much?_

_**You wouldn't know because you weren't around when she started to change.**_

_Cheh. And who the hell are you..?_

_**If I were you, you would study psychology so you would know that I'm your inner and to explain it to human words: I'm you; that simple.**_

_Whoa, whoa. Hold up. You are me?_

_**Practically.**_

_Whatever._

_**You know, if you just stop gaping over Sa-chan, I'd appreciate it. So why don't you start doing your wonder works so that she'll be yours, huh.**_

_No.._

_**Goo—EH!? You should.**_

_Who am I to? And who are you to push me to?_

_**Ryoma, I'm you; the other you. I'm your heart's deepest desires. So I know what you want or not. And just a few seconds ago, your heart is screaming her name.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Oh, he's pissed. Now, now, save that look to **_**that**_** guy.**_

**

* * *

  
**

"Huh?" Ryoma mumbles looking up from his cap.

"Sakuno-chan. I have missed you." a boy with honey brown hair and blue eyes stooped in front of their table said.

_Who the hell is that!?!?! (Ryoma mentally barked)_

"It's nice to see you here, Ichigo-san." Sakuno blushed.

* * *

Who the hell is Ichigo!!? And why does Sakuno looks like she know him _that_ much.

Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating that fast. You see, its arts month and people are power packed crowded from top to bottom. It is also my Finals week so its really hard to update. Bear with me people. D:


	3. I ain't Jealous!

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**So I know everyone's anticipating and figuring who the hell Ichigo is. Well, in this chapter, jealousy arises and feelings get slowly recognized. We should thank Ryoma's Inner for that. LOL. **

"Tadaima." Ryoma mumbles.

* * *

"Hey twerp. Your back." Ryoga teased.

"Yeah. I know that." Ryoma irritatingly snapped back.

Nanjirou can't help but look up from his newspaper (a.k.a. porn magazine) and check what's causing his young son to snap back at his brother.

"Neh, tell me, you got turned down by a woman!" Ryoga continued.

Ryoma gave his best glare.

"Haha! The twerp got turned down! He got turned down!" Ryoga sings around the living room.

"No son of mine gets turned down by a woman! If so, you're a failure!" Nanjirou joins in.

"I wasn't turned down." Ryoma gritted his teeth.

Yes, our prince _wasn't_ turned down. In fact, what happened was an _innocent rejection_. Yeah, that's what he calls it.

…**Flashback…**

"_It's nice to see you here Ichigo-san." Sakuno blushed._

_Who the hell is this Ichigo guy? Ryoma thought. Aloud. Though loud enough for Eiji to hear._

_-insert Eiji Kikumaru's evil and diabolical grin-_

"_What brought you here Ichigo-kun?" Oishi asked._

"_Oh, I was just passing by to buy Nana, my little sister, her favorite burger. I'm going home now. See you around Oishi-sempai, Sakuno-chan." Ichigo smiled._

"_Matte Ichigo-san!" Sakuno called out._

"_Nande?"_

"_Since we pass by the same road, can I like, uhm…"_

"_I'll walk you home Ryuuzaki." Ryoma suddenly blurted out as he stood up, lowering his cap._

_Everyone gaped at the sudden action taken by Ryoma. It was not like him at all to offer walks. The Regulars' evil minds started turning as they watched the scenario._

"_Uhm, I'll just… Thank you Ryoma-kun but, I'll just tag along with Ichigo-san. If it's not a burden to you, Ichigo-san." Sakuno said in a very fast whisper._

_Why did you turn him down!! It was your glorifying chance! Sakuno thought._

_Tomoka and Ann's jaw dropped upon hearing Sakuno's response. Well, it was not like every day, the Prince of Tennis offer someone to be walked by him._

_Did she just say no to me? Ryoma thought._

"_See you sempai's, Ann-chan, Tomo-chan and Ryoma-kun." Sakuno bowed to hide her growing blush._

_She stepped out of the cubicle and walked steadfast towards Ichigo._

"_See you around." Ichigo smiled victoriously._

_Silence engulfed the table for almost a choking minute until Ryoma broke it._

"_Cheh. Whatever. I'm going home." Ryoma muttered as he walked sloppily from where he once stood._

…**End of Flashback…**

That was what made our prince so irritable and not to mention… so… _**jealous**_.

_Jealous? Me? Ha! As if.._

_**As if Sakuno and the newbie doesn't tick your mind~**_

_You're here again? Stop bugging me okay?_

_**Can't. Technically, I live here and psychologically, I'm supposed to be here. Like, forev--**_

"You two leave my son alone. You always have to pick on him."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Ryoma. Come on now, I just finished cooking dinner. Let us talk about that heartbreak you just had over lobsters."

"Heartbreak? Lobsters?" Ryoma unconsciously asked.

"Why yes, don't worry, everyone goes through one or two of it. And anyways, you are a very talented and handsome young man there will always be some--"

"I'm not eating dinner. I have no appetite." Ryoma suddenly walked out from her mother's side and went straight to his room.

"Is it the lobsters? Do… Do you think he doesn't like lobsters, Nanako?" Ryoma's mom asked, puzzled at her son's reaction.

"I doubt it." Ryoga laughed.

* * *

Ryoma was having his last string pulled out of him. This day was officially a bad one since Sakuno turned him down.

_Why do I even bother for Wobbly Hips…_

Ryoma sat on his bed. Karupin jumped into his lap, purring.

"Tell me Karupin, I feel weird. Is it good? Or Bad?"

Karupin just looked at her owner, blinked twice and started purring again.

"Wow, thanks for the help." Ryoma sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"_Sakuno how could you turn him down!?"_

"I'm sorry Tomo-chan. I… I didn't know what to do. I was not yet ready to be alone with him! More importantly on his first day back in Japan!" Sakuno mumbled to Tomoka over the phone.

"_I saw disappointment in his eyes Sakuno!"_

"Disappointment? Really?"

"_Well, actually not cuz he was like kept on lowering his cap to hide something and--"_

"So he was not disappointed. I'm relieved." Sakuno sighed.

"_Were you listening to me?"_

"Oh, sorry. What was that again?"

"_You should make up for that."_

"I will. I'll cook him lunch. I promise." Sakuno said.

"_Yeah. You should. Wait till Ann talks to you. She was pissed as hell. She kept on bugging me. Remember Sakuno, the last thing I want is an Ann screaming her lungs straight to my ear, you know that."_

"She screamed in your ear?"

"_Theoretically, yes."_

"I-I'm sorry Tomo-chan."

"_That's okay Sakuno. Anyways, I gotta jet. The twins are playing with the plastic swords again. See you on Monday! Bye~!"_

"Bye Tomo-chan."

-phone clicks-

"I really need to make it up to him…" Sakuno sighed as she sat on her carpeted floor.

"Mou... why did i turned him down? It was my chance."

* * *

A clean folder.

Yes, there was a clean folder in his desk. Apparently after rolling his eyes, he saw this clean folder in his desk; with the name _Ichigo Kawashima_ written at the bottom.

_What the hell??_

Ryoma picked the folder and opened it in one swift wrist move.

Name: Kawashima Ichigo  
Age: 18  
Year: 3rd  
Section: A  
Clubs: Tennis club, English club  
Positions: Member  
Eyes: blue  
Hair color: honey brown  
Hobbies: there are a lot.

Who is your ultimate crush?

_Sakuno Ryuuzaki_

Ryoma threw the folder to his waste bin. This was ridiculous. How can _he_ be more competitive? Tennis club?

_Ha. I can beat him._

English club?

_Piece of Cake._

Ryuuzaki?

_If he touches my Sakuno-_

"What the hell. Did I just think of her as mine?" Ryoma thought aloud.

_**Apparently you did.**_

_Shut up. Leave me be._

_**Oh, I can't. I'm here to teach myself a lesson.**_

_Oh no-_

_**Shhh… Cut it. I'm going to teach myself how to **_**properly**_** court a girl.**_

_As if you know how to-_

_**I said quit it!**_

Xxx

"Did you get that?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. Thanks to your new camera." Kawamura answered.

"Nya. He's so jealous, he threw the folder." Eiji snickered.

"Shh... he might hear us. And be careful, watch your step, we might fall." Oishi warned.

"Psssfffhhh..." Kaidoh hissed.

"There's a great chance that Ryoma unconsciously likes our Sakuno-chan." Inui stated.

"I know that, that's why Fuji pf--aifdfdrsh Ichigo to force it out." Momoshiro mumbled.

"YOU DID WHAT FUJI!?" the other's exclaimed.

"I told Ichigo about Ryoma." Fuji evilly smiled and silently threw daggers to Momo's position.

"You do know you are creeping us out Fuji! Nya!" Eiji wailed.

"That's good to know." Fuji remarked.

-phone rings-

"Who's cell is that?" Kawamura asked.

"Uhm.. sorry, mine." Momoshiro sheepishly grinned.

Momoshiro turned around to answer the phone.

"Uh.. moshi moshi? Ah! Ann-chan! EHH? Gomen. Gomen Ann-chan. Spare me please...? She.. She hanged up." Momo whined.

"What does your princess need from you?" Eiji asked.

"She asked if the plan we are all working for Ryoma and Sakuno is well.. working... She's gonna beat me into a pulp."

"Beat you into a what?" Oishi asked.

"Tell her not to worry.. Everything's under control." Fuji smiled as he showed his mesmerizing cerulean orbs.

* * *

**Wheew. That was hard. D:**

**I NEED HELP!**

**I would like to ask you people, who comments, to suggest any twists and turns that I can inject into this story. It'll be a help and I can credit you for it. :D It's just that I'm so busy my mind is focused on another thing while writing this story. I don't want it to be discontinued so, guys, support me please! :D**


	4. The Party

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**I would like to dedicate this ****chapter to Reignashii and ilovechocolat17 for being probing reviewers. I admire your curiosity, honestly. **

**Anyways, thank you to: Otakugal, A Midsummer Night's Dream, diaaan, Miyo-chan02, midnight_blue08, EternalLove495, silverDoe02, skwon2, and FlowANInterest for reviewing and reading my story. :D I appreciate all what you are saying. Please continue supporting Konna ni Chikaku De.**

**

* * *

**

"What a nice morning." Sakuno chirped as she looked outside her window.

-phone rings-

"I'll get it Obaa-chan!"

Sakuno walks to her bedside table and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Sa-chan?"_

"Ah. Fuji-sempai, ohayo gozaimasu."

"_Ohayo Sa-chan. I was wondering because there will be a farewell party for the tennis club seniors in my house. Would you like to come? You grandmother already knows about this." _

"Of course Fuji-sempai! Why would I miss the party? Uhm... Anou.."

"_Ryoma's coming, don't worry."_

"I.. I wasn't going to ask about him!" Sakuno blushed.

"_I'll be needing some helping hands. My sister and parents aren't around so I was also wondering if you could come over and help me cook."_

"Of course. I'll be right there. Uhm, Fuji-sempai?"

"_Yes?"_

"I also need your help on something..."

"_Anything for you. Anyways, ja."_

"Ja ne."

* * *

"Do I really have to come to this party? Buchou and the other sempais would not mind if I weren't there." Ryoma mumbled.

Apparently, Momoshiro called the prince to tell him about the upcoming farewell party.

"_Come on. Even if they will be attending Seigaku's University, it doesn't mean we can't bid them farewell. Your being a kill joy."_

"Fine. I'm coming."

"_That's my boy! See you later then. I heard Sakuno's cooking for the party." Momoshiro hanged up._

Ryoma blinked twice before absorbing what Momoshiro said. As he figured out what that meant he went upstairs to look for the perfect outfit that he thinks can rival what Ichigo will wear.

_**So much for not saying you're not jealous.**_

_Shut up__ and go back to the caverns of my mind._

* * *

"Do you think he will like this?" Sakuno asked as she finishes the cake decors.

"Most certainly." Fuji beamed at his little-sister-like kouhai.

"Is everything ready?" Tezuka asked as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Hai sempai." Sakuno smiled as she wiped her icing-filled hands.

"Good. We'll just have to wait for our guests." Tezuka sighed as he fixed his glasses.

"And Sakuno, you better fix yourself up." Fuji commented on how Sakuno looks like.

"Eh? I need to go home!" Sakuno panicked.

"Don't worry. Go inside the guest room in the far left corner of this corridor and get ready. I bought a dress for you that is meant to be given on your next birthday. You can use that." Fuji calmly said.

"Sempai... Arigato!" Sakuno tackled Fuji.

"Run along now Sakuno. Any minute our guests will arrive." Tezuka said as he pat Sakuno's head.

"Hai." Sakuno nodded before running off toward the guest room.

"You know, she still acts like a child sometimes." Fuji chuckled.

Tezuka only raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

* * *

Once inside the guest room, Sakuno looked around to find the dress Fuji was talking about,

"Mou… Where could it be??" Sakuno sighed as she looked around.

She spotted an old cabinet beside the bathroom door and tried to look inside. As she opened the door, a white box caught her sight. She brought it out with both hands and placed it on the bed. She had second thoughts opening it until she remembered she doesn't have that much time. She slowly opened the id of the box.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she dropped the lid of the box.

* * *

Ryoma was walking down their stairs when Nanako appeared from their living room.

"Ryoma-kun, Momoshiro-san is already outside waiting for you." Nanako smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ryoma said while messing up his hair, which only made him more handsome than before.

Ryoma was wearing his risque type of black-graffiti printed shirt, beige glamrock pants, white vans and a grey sleeveless hoodie.

"Why are you so… so…" Ryoga was looking for the right word.

"Dressed up?" Nanjirou said from the kitchen. Teasing eminent from his voice.

"None of your business." Ryoma waved as he walked pass the door.

* * *

"What took you so- whoa~" Momoshiro was speechless upon seeing Ryoma's get up.

"Hn. Come on, we'll be late." Ryoma smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Oh! By the way, we'll be picking up Ann along the way."

"Okay."

* * *

It was a beautiful rosy pink spaghetti strapped summer dress that falls just above the knees. It has a silk ribbon just below the bust. Inside with it are a pair of rosy pink ballet shoes.

Sakuno could not believe her eyes. This was a little too much.

"I know Fuji-sempai is rich but this… is…"

-knock-knock-

"Sakuno, I thought you might need a towel." Fuji smiled.

"Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno tackled Fuji, once again.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you for the dress." Sakuno mumbled, blushing.

"It's nothing. Here, go take a bath now. The others are here already." Fuji beamed.

"Hai."

Fuji closed the guest room's door and Sakuno went inside the bathroom.

* * *

"Welcome. Please proceed to the garden." Tezuka greeted as some members of the tennis club arrived.

"Tezuka, let me take over. Coach is looking for you." Oishi tapped Tezuka's shoulder.

"Okay." Tezuka nodded, leaving the room's premises.

"Oishi-sempai." A familiar voice called out.

"Ryoma, Momo. Hello Ann." Oishi welcomed.

"How are you Oishi-san?" Ann asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Just proceed to the garden." Oishi assisted.

"Who's here already?" Momo asked.

"The Regulars and a bunch of lower batch members, the coach." Oishi answered.

"Is Sakuno-chan here already?" Ann asked.

"Yes, she helped prepare and cook the food. Fuji said she's in the guest room, preparing." Oishi said, knowing that like Tomoka, Ann would help beautify the coach's granddaughter.

"Oooh~ see you later Momo. I'll go help Sakuno." Ann kissed Momo's cheek as she bounced towards the guest room.

* * *

-knock-knock-

"Sakuno?" Ann called out.

"In here!" Tomoka's voice called out.

Ann walked towards the dresser inside the bathroom. As she entered the room, Tomoka was already fixing sakuno's hair into a messy but cute bun.

"Is it okay? I thought of fixing it like this because she always place her hair into a half pony or pigtails." Tomoka grinned.

"It's nice Tomo-chan." Ann complimented.

"Why thank you." Tomoka courtesied.

"You guys, thank you for fixing me up." Sakuno said as she stood up from her chair.

"Oh my God Sakuno! What a beautiful dress!?" Ann squealed.

Sakuno blushed and suddenly found the floor amazing to stare at.

"T-Thank You. Fuji-sempai gave it to me. It was supposed to be his birhtday gift to me next year but found it useful today."

"Wait. Something's lacking." Ann suddenly pointed out.

"Make-up." Tomoka evilly grinned.

"M-m-make-up!?" Sakuno squeaked.

"Sit down Sa-ku-no." Ann syllabilized.

"B-but Ann-chan, I'm not used to wearing make-up." Sakuno protested.

"Well… Just for today sakuno." Tomoka whispered to her left ear.

"Just to impress someone today." Ann added to her other ear.

Sakuno blushed ten shades of red upon thinking who's that _someone._

* * *

-click-click-click-

"Thank you Fuji-sempai." Ann and Tomoka chorused.

Apparently, the duo asked Fuji to take pictures of the beautified Sakuno.

"No problem." Fuji said as he closed the guest room's door.

"Ready?" Ann and Tomoka asked Sakuno.

"Yeah… I, I guess." Sakuno smiled lightly.

* * *

_Where is she? What's taking her so long…_

_**Ooohh… Someone's impatient.**_

_No one asked for your opinion oh-great-one._

_**And I didn't asked yours. It was a statement. Your not even sure if it's you I'm talking about.**_

_Che. Whatever._

"Hello Echizen-san." Someone greeted.

Ryoma glanced to his right and found Ichigo beside him.

"Hn."

Ryoma observed Ichigo's outfit. He was wearing a black pants, sneakers, a black three-fourths sleeved shirt and he was holding a punch glass.

"Do you, by any chance, have seen Sakuno-chan? I was looking for her since I came here." Ichigo smiled.

"No. And even if I know where she is, I won't tell you."

_**Ha! You are jealous oh-so-great-one!**_

_Shut up. Get lost._

"Jealous aren't we? Don't worry, I don't mind you not telling me. Sooner or later I'll see her. It's just a matter of time before her presence graces us. Though… Unfortunately for you, **I** have her attention focused on me." Ichigo said before walking towards the grill where Fuji was cooking burgers.

Ryoma silently threw daggers to Ichigo's back. If stares can kill, Ichigo would've been dead, the moment he finished his latter statement.

_**Cat got your tongue?**_

_Shut up will you. I don't need your pesky comments now or later. _

_**Someone's hot headed. I suggest you fuse that anger out before Sakuno-chan appears.**_

_I know what I should do, okay? You don't have to tell me._

* * *

"Nice job Ichigo." Fuji muttered under his breath as he flipped three burgers.

"It was fun seeing his furios face." Ichigo laughed.

"I can see now how he feels towards Sakuno. Thank you for your help." Fuji smiled.

"It was nothing Fuji-sempai. I had fun playing with him… Just don't forget about our bargain." Ichigo whispered.

"Don't worry, once we get them together, the professional camera you've been eyeing for a while now, will be yours." Fuji answered as he flipped three more burgers.

* * *

Ryoma was impatiently waiting under the tree near the pond when someone tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Ryoma snapped.

"G-gomen. Did I disturb you?" Sakuno whispered.

Ryoma's eyes widened upon seeing her.

_She's… She's…_

_**Different!**_

_Beautiful…_

"Beautiful…" Ryoma thought aloud.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno blushed.

"Nothing… Do you need something from me?" Ryoma asked, snapping from his trance.

"Uhm… I was wondering if you could come with me. I-I want to show you something." Sakuno said, blushing hard.

"Uhm… o-" Ryoma was cut off.

"Sakuno-chan! I was looking all over for you." Ichigo butt in.

Ryoma glared at him.

_**You were slow.**_

_One more word and I will kill myself to kill you. So, shut up._

"Ichigo-san!" Sakuno squeaked.

"You look amazing Sakuno-chan. Anyways, your grandmother was looking for you." Ichigo said as he held Sakuno's hand.

_**RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RYOMA'S GOING TO KILL ICHIGO! RED ALERT!**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Is that so? B-but…" Sakuno looked into Ryoma's eyes, hoping for him to save her.

Ryoma who just averted his gaze to the skies.

_Help me Ryoma…_

"Come on. She's been looking for you." Ichigo said as he lightly pulled Sakuno away from where Ryoma stands.

"B-but…" Sakuno whispered, looking at Ryoma whose eyes were hidden by his bangs. She noticed his hands balled up into a fist before he pushed it inside his pockets.

_Ryoma-kun… Gomen ne._

* * *

**Wheew. That was hard. D:**** So what did you think? I think I wrote better than I expected from myself. Really, thank you to those who are reviewing and reading. It pushes me to do better. :)  
**


	5. Hurt, Confusion and a Plan

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Reignashii and ilovechocolat17 for being probing reviewers. I admire your curiosity, honestly. **

**Anyways, thank you to: Otakugal, A Midsummer Night's Dream, diaaan, Miyo-chan02, midnight_blue08, EternalLove495, silverDoe02, skwon2, and FlowANInterest for reviewing and reading my story. :D I appreciate all what you are saying. Please continue supporting Konna Ni Chikaku De.**

* * *

"Don't talk to him." Ichigo said once they were alone.

"Wh-what? Why?" Sakuno asked, puzzled.

"Just listen to me." Ichigo continued.

"Ichigo-san, forgive me but I do not understand your logic. I… I need to get back to Ryoma-kun." Sakuno bravely stated, her once soft voice, was now firm.

"If you do that… I will most certainly make sure, he's life in school starting tomorrow; will not be the same _ever_ again." Ichigo said with much vile in his voice.

_You wouldn't! I thought you were my friend… Sakuno thought._

"Ichigo-san, if you do so, I will no longer consider you as my friend. Of all people here, aside from Ann-chan and Tomoka-chan, you know how I feel towards him. How could you…" Sakuno icily said before turning her back and walking away from Ichigo.

"You better double that bargain Fuji-sempai…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"_I'm loosing her, all because of this stupid professional camera…"_

* * *

"O'chibi~! O'chibi~!" Eiji called out to Ryoma who was currently hanging out on the Fuji House's patio roof.

Ryoma cocked his head forward to fully view Eiji.

"Let's eat nya! Sakuno's a great cook!" Eiji called out while showing a plate with a slice of chocolate cake.

Ryoma showed a can of his favorite drink, Grape Ponta.

"That is not food!" Eiji laughed before going inside again.

* * *

_Stupid Ichigo. I'll show his %#$(& face._

_**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hey, haven't your mother told you not to say unpleasant words?**_

_Fortunately, she did. I'm just simply not following her… too much for my dismay._

_**You know what? We should make our move already. Before that Ichigo guy takes our Sakuno-chan.**_

_I don't want to anymore… Let him have his ugly ways._

_**WHHAAAAAAAAAATTTT~~~!?!?!**_

_Aren't you supposed to be my Inner? You said Inners are my deepest desires or whatever. You live in my mind; you should know what I'm thinking…_

_**Aren't we snappy tonight…? **_

_Get lost._

_**Can't~ And you know that! :D**_

_Why you-_

"Aaaahhh~!"

Ryoma's thoughts were cut off as he heard the familiar shouting voice. He leaned forward to check what had happened to cause such a commotion.

* * *

"Eiji-sempai… My cake…" Sakuno said in an inaudible voice.

"I… I didn't know Sakuno-chan! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Eiji bowed.

"…"

Regrettably for Sakuno's Chocolate cake, it was sliced and was distributed to everyone.

"Sempai, that was for Echizen…" Kaidoh whispered.

"WHAT!?" Eiji exclaimed, horrified.

"…" Sakuno's eyes were evident with unshed, frustrated fears.

"Sa-chan, forgive me…" Eiji whispered grimly.

"It's… It's okay…" Sakuno whispered as the first tear rolled down her cheeks.

She turned her back and walked inside the guest room silently weeping.

Everyone was silent.

Tezuka was silently fuming. Oishi was silently worried. Kawamura was grimacing. Eiji was kicking himself, imaginatively. Kaidoh, murmuring incoherent words. Momoshiro was silently asking what happened while eating a piece of the said ruined cake. Ryoma quizzically thinks behind the logic of the cake and Sakuno crying over it. Ann and Tomoka tried to go after Sakuno but was stopped by the worried Fuji. The others, silent as well.

"Well, this isn't a party." Inui suddenly breaks the silence, which had just arrived.

* * *

"Oh, I see. So that's what happened." Inui nodded.

The party ended happily, though it is evident in the regular's faces what took place an hour ago. The cake was no longer a cake. Ryoma was still silently sulking on the roof, drinking his 2nd can of beer.

"The cake was meant for Ryoma…" Inui said loud enough for the people around him to hear, but not loud enough for a sober Ryoma.

"I don't know what happened between Ichigo and our lovely pair either… Ichigo disappeared moments before Sakuno found out about the cake." Fuji murmured, in deep thought.

"You know what, I think our plan have had loop holes from the start." Tomoka sighed out of frustration.

"Yeah… but I think we should not give up." Ann said in a firm voice.

"You're right. Now that we have found out about how they feel towards each other." Oishi sighed.

"I have a plan…" Fuji sinister smile showed.

* * *

Sakuno sat up from her fetal position. She had been crying for over 30 minutes now. Everything was so confusing for her. Ichigo, her friend for over three years now, just showed total hatred towards the guy she loves. Ryoma, the guy she loves, has been acting so different towards her, as if she did something horribly wrong. The Chocolate Cake she made _**especially**_ for the prince of tennis, was given to everyone. Not that she mind everyone having the cake, it's just the fact that the cake was supposed to be an apology cake for rejecting Ryoma's offer the other day.

-knock-knock-knock-

"Sak?" Ann's worried voice echoed.

"Can we come in?" Tomoka asked behind the door.

"Yeah…" Sakuno said in a broken voice.

"Sakuno…" Tomoka and Ann called out, rushing towards the puffy eyed girl sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay? What happened anyways?" Ann asked.

"Do you like, want to talk about it?" Tomoka asked.

So, with such courage, Sakuno retell the story of that night; once in a while, pausing, to wipe a tear rolling down her face.

"I'm so confused Ann-chan, Tomo-chan…" Sakuno whispered, finishing the story.

"Well, that really is confusing…" Tomoka sighed.

Ann punched Tomoka's left arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tomoka asked.

"Sakuno's miserable already okay? Stop making her feel more confused." Ann glared.

"I do not know what to do anymore girls…" Sakuno sighed, plopping down to the bed.

Silence engulfed the three. Sakuno closed her eyes. Ann and Tomoka looked at each other.

'it's time to put the _act_ to **action**.' Ann grinned.

"Hey, Sak, I think…" Tomoka whispered.

Sakuno opened her eyes, eyeing her best friend.

"I think I have a plan for this messy Bermuda love triangle." Tomoka grinned.

* * *

**So there. Sorry for late update. I am very busy due to a required community service summer class. I can't be a sophomore college without passing this. Tell me what you think. :D Comments are 3. Anyways, you can tell me what you would like to happen next. :D **

**Ciao.**


	6. Confrontation

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**Okay, I know I should be updating **_fast_**but I am having a hard time due to schedule conflicts and more time doing community service than typing. But I will really make it up to you guys 'cause **_this chapter is long_**. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"A pl-plan?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Yup. Though I don't know if this will really work…" Tomoka acted as if she's worried.

"Do elaborate Tomo-chan." Sakuno nodded, eyes showing interest and hope.

"Well… It's like this…" Tomoka gestured for the two to come closer.

And the night went on and on, leading three girls from planning schemes to sleep in Fuji's guest room. Fuji and Tezuka decided to check on the girls 2 hours later and found them all cuddled up in Fuji's guest room bed.

"Planning sure is tiring." Fuji chuckled softly as he closed the door.

"Hn." Tezuka nodded as they walked back to the living room.

"I brought Ryoma home. His father was teasing him about being dumped." Momoshiro laughed.

…_Flashback…_

_It's 2 in the morning and __Ryoma was half carried from Fuji's house to the Echizen Residence by Momoshiro._

"_You know kid, one of these days I'll make you pay all the unknown __favors I've been doing for you…" Momo grumbled._

"_Mhmmmhhmm…" Ryoma can only 'mm' (with agreement or what?)._

"_What was that? You know, for someone who's a celebrity, you sure can't handle your alcohol." Momoshiro laughed._

_ECHIZEN RESIDENCE_

"_What happened to Ryoma?" Nanako asked Momoshiro once she saw her cousin in a wreck._

"_We're sorry; we weren't able to control his drinking. Before we kn__ew it, he finished 3 cans already." Momoshiro sheepishly grinned._

"_HA! I TOLD YOU GRAMPS! CHIBI HERE GOT DUMPED! YOU OWE ME 10,000 YEN!" Ryoga barked._

"_WHAT!? WHERE!?" Nanjiro coughed, running towards the door._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!? And Ryoga, I don't owe you anything." Nanjiro smirked._

"_WHAT? B-BUT WHY?" Ryoga exclaimed._

"_You called me 'gramps'."_

"_Will you two shut up and just help carry Ryoma to his room?" Nanako furiously threw a slipper between the arguing father and son._

"_Yes ma'am." Both nodded._

_Ryoma was dragged by Nanjiro and Ryoga to his room._

"_mmmsammmmmkummmmnomdasjf…."_

"_HA! HE IS DUMPED! HAHA!" Nanjiro and Ryoga both laughed._

"_They never changed…" Nanako and Momoshiro sighed._

"_I gotta go." Momo smiled._

"_Thank you! Bye!" Nanako waved._

…_End of flashback…_

"Well, he sure looked like a guy who drank the night because he's been dumped by some chick. He drank 3 cans!" Eiji laughed along.

"Kaidoh, Momo, I would appreciate it if you would call Tomo-chan's and Ann-chan's houses to assure them they're fine. Drop by to their houses as well to get their uniforms and other school stuff early tomorrow." Oishi smiled.

"Psssshhh…"

"O-okay…" Momo mumbled.

"Don't worry Momo, Tachibana-san doesn't bite." Kawamura patted Momo's back.

"You're just saying that because you don't know Fudomine's tennis team's wrath when it comes to their princess…"

Kawamura sweatdropped.

* * *

The next day is the start of their sophomore year in high school. Excitement, anxiety, consciousness, everything a student would always feel on their first day into the den of various teachers and systems. That aside, it is also the first day without the former seniors of the batch.

Tezuka is still thinking whether to pursue law or business administration as a course. Fuji will take a temporary Photography course. Oishi's taking medicine as his line of profession. Inui's taking up Physics in order to make the first ever tennis stamina booster-body building-flexibility-and so on… perfect _tea_. Taka or Kawamura is going to inherit the Kawamura Sushi shop so he decided to pursue Culinary Arts. Eiji is going to pursue medicine as a veterinarian for his love for animals. That leaves Momoshiro and Kaidoh as the only original members of the current senior regulars.

(By the way, Ichigo also graduated and will enter college with a course of Photography as well)

Although our seniors have already marched their way to college, they will still keep in touch to help hone the new members.

It's early in the morning, around 7 and the former senior members of the Tennis club arranged their last assembly in Seigaku High School's Tennis courts.

"This is the last assembly, we seniors can be part of. As a team that is." Tezuka started his speech in front of a crowd of current seniors and sophomores.

"I hope that you will do your best in the upcoming Regional and National Competition. Seigaku is so far, one of the best four in the Kantou region for the past 5 years. I hope you can make that _best four _in the Nationals. As a part of this last assembly, I will now pass on my title as a captain." Tezuka firmly paused.

"I chose this person for his great personality and drive to win; though I would like to see the mature side of you. A hot tempered captain will bring no good in the team. Takeshi Momoshiro, I hail you, the new Captain." Tezuka bowed and stepped aside to give space to Oishi.

"I know that these two don't get along well, but their chemistry makes it more interesting. Kaidoh, I hope you will not kill Momo." Oishi smiled. The members laughed.

"We will still hang out here to help you guys out but only during our free time. Momo, Kaidoh, I expect full support and a power packed team this season." Tezuka finished bowing towards the newly assigned captain and vice captain.

"HAI BUCHOU!" Kaidoh and Momo answered as they gave a grateful bow.

"Well then, morning practice will resume now." Oishi gestured.

"HAI!" everyone answered.

Sakuno was standing near the tennis court, watching the whole scene to unfold. Her mind drifted off to what they have planned the other night.

_...Flashback..._

"_Well Sa-chan, this is the question that should lead us to a successful plan.." Tomoka started._

"_Okay." Sakuno agreed, nodding her head in the process._

"_The answer to this question gives us a broader look at your messy situation." Ann smiled proudly._

"_Do you want to know how Ryoma-kun feels towards you?" Tomoka asked._

_Sakuno blushed ten shades of red, nodding with shyness._

"_Well, you should go and make up with Ichigo so that you can clear up how you really feel towards him." Tomoka grinned._

"_Wha-? WHY?" Sakuno exclaimed._

"_You need to tell Ichigo that you don't like him that way. That you like Ryoma." Ann expounded._

"_Oohh... How?" Sakuno asked._

"_Well, you have to make Ryoma jealous by asking Ichigo's help." Ann devilishly grinned._

"_EHH!?" Sakuno exclaimed, once again._

"_Don't 'EHHH' me. It's the only way." Tomoka imitated Sakuno._

"_Uhm… Okay." Sakuno nodded._

…_End of Flashback…_

Talk to him, she did. She called Ichigo that same night to ask him to meet her after the ceremony.

And talk to her, he did. Ichigo approached a stand by Sakuno near the tennis courts; who was watching the whole inaugural ceremony of the new captain and vice captain.

"Hey… uhm, you wanted to talk?" Ichigo sadly smiled.

"Yes." Sakuno said in a serious tone.

"Look, about the party... I'm... I'm sorry." Ichigo's gazed focused on the grills of the tennis court.

"It's okay. It's just that... How do you feel towards me Ichigo-san?" Sakuno bravely asked.

"Fe-feel?"

"Yes. How do you feel towards me?"

"Well... To be honest, you are one of the best friends I have here in Seigaku." Ichigo sadly smiled, again.

"And I still am. But I was hurt when you told me to leave Ryoma-kun alone. I... You know how I feel towards him right?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry." Ichigo bowed.

"N-no. Don't bow." Sakuno tapped Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sorry." Ichigo scratched his head.

Sakuno heartily but silently laughed.

* * *

"Hey O'chibi, you sure let your girlfriend wander around with other boys nya?" Eiji teased, pointing at Ichigo and Sakuno's direction.

Ryoma's chest constricted and it was like he can't breathe.

_**WHAT THE HELL!!! RYOMA! STOP THEM!**_

_No. I won't._

"Che. She's not my girlfriend." Ryoma shrugged.

The pain in his chest tripled when he saw Sakuno laughing. He looked away and took hold of Eiji's arm that was wrapped around his shoulder.

"O'chibi?" Eiji muttered, confused at the sudden gesture.

"Let's have a match sempai..."

"O-okay." Eiji, though weirded out, nodded.

* * *

**After Classes…**

"I'm sorry Fuji-sempai. I'd rather have Sakuno by my side rather than a professional camera." Ichigo bowed.

"I see. That's okay. It seems that our O'chibi gave up already." Fuji snickered as he walked away.

"He…. What?" Ichigo asked.

"So… How was it?" Tomoka and Anne asked.

* * *

**Club Dismissal….**

After school, Sakuno, Tomoka and Anne would always drop by their favorite Café: Lily Café.

"We were able to sort things out. And…" Sakuno sipped her orange juice.

"AND…?" Tomoka and Anne half shouted.

"And we decided to be just friends. Nothing more." Sakuno smiled.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Ichigo-san!!" Ann and Tomoka exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey guys. We… kind of have a problem." Eiji sulkily moaned.

"What problem?" Oishi asked as he sat down beside the sulking Eiji.

"It seems that our kid is giving up on our Sakuno-chan." Momoshiro grumbled.

"WHAT!?" Oishi exclaimed.

"What's what?" a voice asked.

"E-Echizen…" that was Oishi.

"I thought that you'll leave after the inaugural ceremony?" Ryoma asked.

"Uhm… University classes start next week. We still have a week's time to hang out and help." Taka smiled.

"Oh… Anyways, see you tomorrow then." Ryoma waved off.

"Bye!" the former seniors called.

Momoshiro's phone vibrated, he took it.

Pause.

Momoshiro's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh Shit!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he put down his phone.

"Why Momo??" Taka asked.

"Ichigo is walking Sakuno home as we speak!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ryoma walks the same path as Sa-chan does!" Eiji freaked out.

"This. Is. Bad." Oishi breathed in.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home Ichigo-san. It was nice of you." Sakuno smiled.

"It's nothing, anything for my little sister." Ichigo grinned.

"Well then _big brother_ why don't you carry my bag for me?" Sakuno teased.

"Uhm… No thanks."

"Jerk."

"Klutz."

"Hey!"

Ichigo laughed as he dodged Sakuno's poorly hit punch.

"Oh, here we are." Ichigo motioned for Sakuno to enter their gate.

"Thank you Ichigo-nii-san." Sakuno smiled and waved.

"See you around imouto." Ichigo waved back before going back where they came from. After all, his house is in between Ryoma's and Sakuno's house distance.

* * *

Ryoma was walking down the street when he caught sight of a blob of honey brown.

"Ichigo…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma proceeded to walk past Ichigo when Ichigo stopped him by holding his right arm… a little roughly.

"We need to talk." Ichigo glared.

"Hn. Let me think about it." Ryoma tugged his arm away from Ichigo's grasps. Giving one of his deathly glares.

Ryoma started to walk again when Ichigo…

"Let's talk about Sakuno…"

"What?" Ryoma's head snapped to Ichigo's.

"Sakuno. We need to talk about Sakuno. If you are interested, meet me at the park in an hour. If not, then I suggest you stop talking to her and everything else."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Sakuno is like a little sister to me."

"Little sister?" Ryoma scoffed.

"Just come or everything changes." Ichigo stated before leaving Ryoma pondering to his own thoughts.

_If you are interested, meet me at the park in an hour. If not, then I suggest you stop talking to her and everything else._

* * *

**Sorry for updating SO SLOW… I'm doing a lot of things and I'm very evry busy nowadays.**

**BUT DO NOT FEAR… I will finish this no matter what! ******


	7. Revelations & Decisions

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**Okay, I know I should be updating **_fast_**but I am having a hard time due to schedule conflicts and more time doing community service than typing. But I will really make it up to you guys 'cause **_this chapter is long_**. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tadaima…" Ryoma muttered as he placed his shoes back to the shoe rack.

"Welcome home Ryoma." Nanako smiled as he gave Ryoma's Seigaku jacket.

"What's this?"

"Well, Momoshiro dropped by because you left your jacket on the bench outside your lockers." Nanako said as she went back inside the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ryoma muttered as he went upstairs.

"He seems pretty quiet…" Nanjiroh scoffed as he continued to read his _newspaper_.

* * *

Ryoma entered his room, dropped his bag and locked the door. He went up to his bed and flopped his body and sighed.

"What am I gonna do now…?" Ryoma muttered.

He spared a glance to his clock and saw that he still has at least forty-five minutes left.

"I… think…"

He pondered. Then he sighed, grabbed a towel and took a bath.

* * *

Fuji was walking her sister's dog in the park, along with Yuuta, when he noticed that a familiar honey browned haired guy (wearing a light blue shirt and khaki cargo pants) was sitting on one of the benches near the central fountain.

"Yuuta, can you hold Misaki for a while?" Fuji asked her brother.

Yuuta looked at him startlingly with a very weirded out look.

"Uh.. sure?"

"Thanks." Fuji said as he walked pass Yuuta.

* * *

"Hey there."

Ichigo's head snapped up. Blue clashed with blue.

"Syusuke-san." Ichigo muttered as Fuji sat next to him.

"I knew it was you. What's up? Why are you here?" Fuji asked.

"I am waiting for Ryoma, that is if you want to know the truth." Ichigo grinned.

"Ahh… so you finally asked O'chibi to have a one on one talk with you." Fuji smiled.

"Yes… Senpai?"

"Hmm?" Fuji said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry for silently blaming you for the entire ruckus."

"Silently?" Fuji laughed.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine. Also, why don't you drop by our house after your manly talk with O'chibi? I'll give you a present; I guess you deserve it after everything." Fuji smiled as he walked back to Yuuta.

* * *

The cold breeze swept Ichigo's locks away from his eyes. He was waiting for almost an hour now. But even a flicker of Golden orbs was not seen. He was losing hope of ever making the two reconcile.

"I'm here. Now what do you want to talk about?"

Ichigo looked up and came face to face with Ryoma in a white shirt and black pants, drinking Ponta.

"It was a good thing I didn't leave." Ichigo sadly smiled.

* * *

"Hey, it's me."

"Nanjiroh? Do you know what time it is here?"

"I don't care Michael. What's with this request all of a sudden?" Nanjiroh hissed.

"He already knows that it will come sooner or later."

"But he just got home!?" Nanjiroh barked.

"Nanjiroh, you and I experienced this as well, being away from family and all. So stop the blabbering and let me go back to my DAMN SLEEP!" Michael raised his voice.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN SLEEP UNTIL YOU PULL THAT STUPID REQUEST BACK!"

-beep-beep-beep-beep-

"What the??"

"Is everything sorted out now dear?" Rinko asked worriedly.

"No. That damn bastard hanged up on me…"

* * *

"So… Why did you want me to come here anyways?" Ryoma asked.

"Sakuno."

Ryoma's gaze dropped to the ground as Ichigo looked at him.

"What about her?"

"What do you mean about that? You sound like you don't care anymore."

"I don't."

_**Smooth lie Mr. Know-it-all! Now he will believe that Sa-chan is better off with him!**_

_Shut up._

"Oh… So, you _don't_ care."

"I don't."

"But your eyes tell another story Ryoma." Ichigo said, straightforwardly.

Ryoma's head snapped upwards, his eyes wide with astonishment.

_**He isn't an idiot after all.**__** He read you mister. –insert evil grin-**_

"If you MEAN that you don't care, you wouldn't COME here. If you MEAN that you don't care, you will LOOK me in the eye and TELL me that you DON'T care at ALL. But no, you stared at the concrete floor and just mumbled it as if you were thinking if you said the right thing." Ichigo smiled with a sigh.

Silence engulfed the two.

"She deserves someone who can be there all the time…" Ryoma mumbled, breaking the ice.

"Why Ryoma? Why are you saying this stuff when you are here and you can be together?" Ichigo suddenly inquired.

"It's just that…."

"You know, I promised myself that I would do anything to make her happy even if it her happiness isn't with me. I figured out that maybe she and I we're really meant to be and that I must find that someone. It just so happened that I made a detour with liking Sakuno. Now it's clear with me that she really likes you. No, she doesn't like you, she LOVES you." Ichigo suddenly had the urge to speak his mind.

"Tell me senpai…"

Ichigo chuckled.

"I never thought you would call me that, seeing that you're the kind of person that just calls others by their name."

Ryoma sadly smirked.

"Do you believe in long distance relationships?" Ryoma unexpectedly asked.

"Honestly, no."

"Then I prefer that she moves on and find someone more appropriate, someone whose priority is her happiness. Not someone who's already occupied with his goals." Ryoma finished while walking off.

Ichigo suddenly sttod up, surprised by what Ryoma said. Ryoma was already at least 5 meters away, so the next possible way was to shout.

"You should talk to her! At least tell her how you feel!" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't." Ryoma loudly said while continuing walking.

"Ryoma, at least do as I request!" Ichigo shouted.

"I said I can't." Ryoma loudly said as he called a cab.

"Yes you can!"

"I'm leaving senpai, so I can't.." Ryoma said as he opened the taxi's door.

"What?" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm going back to America." Ryoma said as he closed the door.

And the cab drove away, leaving a very staggered Ichigo standing.

* * *

"Tadaima." Ryoma mumbled as he slipped off his shoes.

"Okaeri." Rinko sadly smiled.

"Hey ma."

"I'm sorry twerp, I can't convince Michael to take the request back." Nanjiroh sighed.

"It's… okay." Ryoma whispered.

Xxx

…Fuji Residence…

"Syusuke, Ichigo is here."

"I'm coming onee-chan." Fuji said as he grabbed one of his 4 professional cameras.

"Hey." Ichigo sadly smiled.

"Hey, here. You deserve this." Fuji smiled.

"Thank you."

"What's wrong? Oh, what happened awhile ago?" Fuji asked.

Ichigo sighed, debating whether to tell Fuji what he just learned. Finally…

"He's leaving."

Fuji's cerulean orbs widened.

"What?"

* * *

Ryoma tossed and turned. He can't properly sleep these past few days and talking things with Ichigo awhile ago didn't exactly helped him at his situation at all. He can't tell Sakuno how he feels. He doesn't want her to have false hope.

Learning that he will leave in a week is exactly what bothers him. Breaking the news to the Regulars is tough. Leaving without creating a ruckus at school is tougher. And God! Hinting Sakuno is the toughest!

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as his phone vibrated. He looked towards his clock and found out that it's 1 in the morning!

_Who would be calling me in this damn time!_

"Moshi moshi?" Ryoma grumbled.

"Echizen?"

"Tezuka-buchuo?"

"I heard that you are going to leave."

Ryoma's eyes widened. Now, he's awake.

_**WHO THE HELL TOLD HIM THAT!?**_

_Ichigo…_

_**OH HE'S DEAD MEAT!**_

"Yes."

"And what's this I heard from Fuji that you don't want to tell anyone about your departure?"

"Not entirely. Just _someone._"

_**JUST SOMEONE!? IT'S OUR FUTURE WIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!?**_

"Does this concern our Coach's granddaughter?"

"Not you too Captain. I'll figure this out on my own. Just tell them to keep quiet."

"Okay then. Just be careful."

"Yes."

_Never thought he'd be one of them._

_**Never thought you'd call our future bride as 'someone'.**_

_Get over it._

"Better get some sleep…" Ryoma yawned.

* * *

The next few days were very hard for Ryoma. Telling the Regulars seemed to be the toughest since Eiji, Kawamura and Momoshiro kept on wailing like babies.

"_WHAT!?" Momoshiro screamed._

"_OH COME ON!!!??" Kawamura shouted._

"_NOOOOOO!!!" Eiji squealed._

Well, that was a handful. Telling the school wasn't as tough as he thought it would. The Principal was just a little taken a back due to the sudden decision.

"_I understand that you dropping would be a loss for our team but I understand that this is what your international coach wants. I cannot say anything more. Good luck." The Principal said._

"_Thank you sir." Ryoma bowed._

Now that was handled, it comes to the last thing to do. THE HARDEST to do.

.

..

…

….

…..

......

.......

......

.....

….

...

..

.

Telling the one he loves…

.

..

…

….

…..

......

.......

......

.....

….

…

..

.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Okay, so that was long. There's 2 more chapters. :) So ****wait for the upcoming ending of this story that's filled with Drama and Romance.**

**Can you guess what would happen next?**

**Reviews are LOVE. :3  
**


	8. Chances & Choices

"**Konna Ni Chikaku De"**

**By:**

**iaLem-yuki**

**So… This is the second to the last chapter! :(( anyways, this is the chapter where Ryoma would struggle on coming up with a plan on telling Sakuno how he fee****ls.**

**Sorry for the late update. REALLY SORRY. I actually had one of my writer's block moments. plus, the fact that college life is hard. :( so, please, bear with me. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryoma woke up with a very terrible headache. He was up all night trying to device a full proof, non-loop holed plan on telling Sakuno about his departure, which is in 2 days. When he was descending their stairs, head hung low, head throbbing, eyes blurry and a little agitated… well, let's just say that his _beloved_ big brother decided to trouble him.

"When are you planning to tell her kiddo?" Ryoga bothered the bothered Ryoma.

"Shut up. It's too early to bother me." Ryoma said as he munched on a piece of French toast.

"Tell who?" Nanako inquired.

"No one."

"Who are you two talking about?" Rinko asked.

"Sa-chan!" Ryoga managed to say in between munches.

"The old hag's granddaughter! That cute two-braided innocent gal!" Nanjiroh blurted out.

"Bingo!" Ryoga laughed.

"Didn't know you had it in you kid! You **ARE** my son!" Nanjiroh boomed while patting Ryoma's back.

"I'm leaving." Ryoma murmured as he disappeared from their house.

"Nanjiroh, that wasn't nice." Rinko glared.

"What? I was JUST complimenting my **NOW** grown up son. Actually, I thought Ryoma's _gay_…" Nanjiroh said, whispering the last part.

"WHAT!" Rinko screeched.

"OH, you're gonna get it pops!" Ryoga laughed.

* * *

"Hey Echizen." Momoshiro called to the very troubled Ryoma beside him.

"Hn."

"Do you really have to hide the fact that you are going to leave? You know, from Sa-chan?"

"I know what I'm doing okay." Ryoma snapped.

"Echizen, you are leaving in what? 2 DAYS! You've gotta tell her!" Momo exclaimed.

"Tell who?"

Ryoma and Momoshiro's head snapped to where the voice came from.

"FUJI-SEMPAI!" Ryoma and Momoshiro said in unison.

"What are you doing here sempai?" Momo asked.

"No classes." Fuji laughed.

Silence.

"You two are talking about Sakuno right?"

"Hn." Ryoma grunted.

"Momo, can I speak with Ryoma for awhile? Alone, that is." Fuji smiled.

"Uh… of course… See you around kiddo." Momoshiro nodded as he walked away.

"So…" Fuji started with a smile as he sits beside Ryoma.

* * *

Tomoka, the cheerful bestfriend of Sakuno, was walking through the corridor when she overheard two boys talking about Ryoma.

"Hey, did you hear? Echizen's leaving for America." One boy said.

"Really? What will happen to the tennis club now?" the other asked.

Tomoka gasped lightly and was about to run back to their classroom when someone's hand snatched her arm and pulled her to a janitor's closet.

"AHH-mfsfhphpg" Tomoka muffled scream.

"Pfsssshhtt.."

Tomoka's eyes widened at the familiar hissing sound.

"Kaoru-kun!" Tomoka whimpered.

"Don't tell her yet." Kaido whispered as he let go of Tomoka.

"WHAT!" Tomoka hissed at Kaido.

"I said, don't tell her _yet_." Kaido repeated.

"And why should I NOT tell her?" Tomoka hissed again.

"Let _him_ tell it to her." Kaido sighed as he closed his eyes.

Tomoka's eyes widened at what Kaido said.

"You mean, Ryoma-kun?"

Kaido nodded.

"But.."

"He's struggling for a plan now. Just let them solve it this time." Kaido sighed yet again as he opened the janitor's closet to let Tomoka out.

"Is this clear?" Kaido asked.

Tomoka nodded.

"Then it's a deal." Kaido smirked as he walked away.

Tomoka stood alone, stunned.

"See you later." Kaido waved.

* * *

"So…" Fuji started with a smile as he sits beside Ryoma.

"I'm planning on not telling her that I'm leaving." Ryoma said without hesitation.

Fuji's eyes shot open, glaring at Ryoma.

Silence engulfed the two prodigies.

"You know…" Fuji started again but was cut off.

"But I'll tell her how I feel towards her." Ryoma sighed as he closed his cat eyes.

Fuji was stunned. He stared at Ryoma as if he grew another head or something.

"Is that it? That's your final plan?" Fuji asked as he stared ahead.

"Yes.." Ryoma answered.

Silence engulfed the two again.

"When will you be back?" Fuji asked.

"I… don't know."

Fuji raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"YET. I don't know yet. Happy?" Ryoma snapped as he saw the tensai's action.

"No. Don't you think it's a bit unfair for her to wait?"

Ryoma bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"I'm not asking her to wait for me… I just want her to know how I feel.."

Fuji smiled at Ryoma's embarrassed and confused state. Never in his life did he imagined seeing the egotistic, self-and-tennis-absorbed, sarcastic entitled Prince of Tennis so down, confused and even _in love_. It was… absurd in a way, but relieving as well.

"If that's what you think is the best for the both of you... I support you O'chibi." Fuji smiled warmly at Ryoma, assuring him.

"Arigato.. Senpai." Ryoma nodded.

* * *

"Tadaima.."

"How are you Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma's mother asked.

"I'm fine 'Kaa-san." Ryoma whispered as he sat on the dinner table.

"Your day?"

"Fine."

"Tennis?"

"Fine."

"Sakuno?" Nanjiro butted in.

"Not fine.." Ryoma answered unconsciously.

"Why? Is she sick?" Ryoma's mother asked.

"What? NO!" Ryoma exclaimed upon his realization.

"HA! CHIBISUKE'S BLUSHING!" Ryoga pointed.

"NO I'M NOT!" Ryoma shouted back, storming outside the house.

"Ryoma, where are you going!"

Ryoma kept on walking, not answering his mother's worried question.

* * *

"NANJIRO! RYOGA!"

"Tell mom I'm asleep!" Ryoga scampered away.

"Tell her, I'm busy!" Nanjiro grumbled.

"YOU TWO WILL GET IT THIS TIME!"

* * *

"Stupid old man and stupid onii-chan…" Ryoma whispered.

Ryoma walked and walked around, avoiding their street, knowing his mother would be outside looking out for him. There are so many things in his mind that he needs to sort out, especially on his _supposed_ confession, and having his mother on his tail is not part of his plan.

'How the hell will I tell her?'

'_How about, walk straight in front of her, and tell her you love her?'_

'Ha! As if I could do that!'

'_Ohh.. so, the Prince of Tennis is afraid?'_

'I AM NOT AFRAID!'

'_Then, why do you have a problem with my plan?'_

'BECAUSE-'

"_**Ryoma-kun?"**_

* * *

**(Sakuno's POV)**

"Ryoma-kun's been acting weird lately."

"You were saying Sakuno?" my grandmother, Sumire asked.

"Nothing grandmother, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am cooking curry for dinner."

"Curry?"

"Oh, Sakuno, we're running out of black pepper and potatoes, can you buy some?"

"Black pepper and Potatoes? Okay." I said, jumping out of her chair and grabbing her jacket.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!"

"Now, that was fast." Sakuno laughed to herself.

She was about to completely leave the shop when he noticed a certain tall figure standing outside the shop, on a daze.

"Ryoma-kun?"

* * *

**Present POV**

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Are you okay?"

Next thing Ryoma knew, a warm hand covered his forehead. Looking down he was surprised to see Sakuno, tip toeing, her hand outstretched to his forehead.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma whispered.

Sakuno looked up to find Ryoma staring at her.

As if it was a normal routine, Ryoma grabbed her waist and held her.

"Ryo-Ryoma!"

"Can we talk..?" Ryoma whispered, as he let go of Sakuno's waist.

"Ye-yes." Sakuno whimpered upon losing Ryoma's heat.

"Can we meet tomorrow, around this time at the park?" Ryoma asked.

"Uhm… of course." Sakuno smiled, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Okay then. I'll walk you home." Ryoma suddenly offered.

"No Ryoma-kun. It's okay, really."

"I insist." Ryoma smirked.

"O-okay then." Sakuno nodded, blushing.

'_Stop blushing! He always walk us home…'_

Sakuno's blush intensified when Ryoma offered his hand in front of her. When Sakuno didn't show any motion of accepting his hand, Ryoma grabbed her loose hand and took the plastic with the black pepper & potatoes from her other hand.

"Echizen-san, really, it's okay."

"That's Ryoma-kun for you."

"Eehhh?"

Ryoma smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

_Maybe telling her can wait. I'll just make this chance of being alone with her worthwhile..._

* * *

**OKAY. I KNOW. I suck. :| ****But don't worry, the next chapter, will blow your mind. HOPEFULLY.**


End file.
